Devil's Errand (Weybrook Roleplay Volume 2)
While this is a sequel to a previous roleplay, anyone is allowed to join if they ask first. The owner is in the Eastern Standard Time. Take that in note when deciding whether or not to join. Overview Six months after the events of what is now known as that Christmas Massacre, Weybrook was back to its full potential, as if it has never happened. It's near the end of Spring, and the news has died during that time. The main antagonist has to lay low, since his planning from earlier did not compensate for sudden backup. Before he does anything on a wide scale again, he planned on removing any forms of help through the use of the black market... AKA, hitmen, assassins, mercenaries, and spies. Rules # Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. # This roleplay is mainly for the characters that are at the speed of sound at the fastest, and are small building level at the most. Anyone higher will require an extreme nerf, and using anything that surpasses this limit with no true explanation (power increase over time, gained an item buffing one's power, etc...), you will receive a strike. # Keep it PG-13. Cursing is allowed to a degree. The F-word is more of a rated R word, so use it sparingly or not at all. Love relationships are allowed, but obviously, no lemon scenes. # 3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. #* (Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) # On this roleplay, DeathstroketheHedgehog has the final say in any argument. # Please keep arguments out of the roleplay, unless it's in context (such as two characters arguing). If you are to argue, do it in the comment section, and be civil about it. No one likes backing off against a person insulting them, which is why arguments persist. # If you are unable to often respond at least twice a day, do not consider joining this roleplay. I am not the type of person to wait and if a vast majority is following this rule, I will leave you behind, unless an excusable absence is made. # Have fun! No seriously, this is a rule. If you can't enjoy this roleplay, then it's better for you to leave, because tension can come up as a result. Please tell me that you are leaving, I will not be mad at you because of it. # Try to keep to the main storyline. Have fun plot twists and all, but don't do anything so drastic it changes the flow of the story. # If you're roleplaying with two+ other people, make sure everyone gets a turn to roleplay. Don't leave someone behind like that. Roleplay Members Sign up here! By signing up, you have read and understood the rules. As a moderator, you may make sure that participants follow the rules, strike them if required, and notify me if necessary to settle an argument. You are required to be a trusted and well-known person. Failing your job as a moderator will result in revoking of this power. "With great power, comes great responsibility." * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Owner) * (Reserved for Moderator) * (Reserved for Moderator) * CullenStantonRutherford *Saren-inator *Trissel Strudel *SgtYael/ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl (Same person) 3 Strike System This is a roleplay discipline system that I have created. You have three chances to roleplay under the rules. Depending on how severe the case is, one may even be given two or three strikes per flaw. Hopefully, you name will not be on this list for strikes. If you are a moderator, you have a "freebie". After any rule breaking, your moderator spot will be removed, and you will be demoted to a participant. This wasn't needed before, and hopefully not needed again. * * * * * Characters Heroes Those assisting to protect Weybrook, either legally, or as a vigilante. *Szorra *Eve O'La Laha *Kendra Littleghost Good Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the hero's side. * Moros * Lavo Price * Speed Man Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook. * Mars * Hellervein Triplets * Chaotic Evil Neutral Those who are visitors/citizens of Weybrook who are likely to join the villain's side. *LIVIC Villains Those who plan on attacking Weybrook/citizens and visitors of Weybrook. Note that it is not necessary to join the team of the main antagonist in order to place a character here. *Xavek *Cyborg Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm (NOTICE THIS MESSAGE, SENPAI: I have added two new rules. Please read, then begin.) It was a wonderful evening, the sun setting over the horizon of the oceans couldn't have been better. The city was still emotionally shook about the threat a few months ago, but other than that, nothing major happened. TECH facilities found out that they have been breached due to the whole factory incident, and increased their defense effectively. Now with the city back to a calm state, not only has security increased, but security guards could walk the halls once again. Cops were more alert for enemies... and vigilantes. Despite the work of the heroes, they still acted against the law. Besides that, the city seemed at its finest... what could possibly go wrong? (If you don't want you characters to start in this INTRODUCTORY chapter, just type "postpone", and I will add them in the next chapter) Eve O'La Laha Having arrived once more to Weybrook; the female hedgehog held her hat in place due to a breeze as her blue eyes look to the city. She smiles a bit to herself yet seem a bit trouble deep down. Eve's visit was more for a personal reason than any holiday reason, and it took a lot to convince her parents for her to be able to travel back. "Hello again Weybrook." She mumbles slightly as she wore a light blue dress and a overcoat that was dark gray. She sighs as she makes her walk to a nearby hotel, one she had gotten a room for. The hotel was relatively quiet compared to the rest of Weybrook. People were still finicky about coming to the islands after the Christmas incident. One could even see that at the entrance of the hotel were charity people, the charity being to raise money for orphans and homeless people after the loss of some neighborhoods. Eve smiles sweetly as she gotten some money out to give to the Charity people, her big sun hat slightly covering her face with some shading. She wouldn't mind the quietness of the hotel either, since it would give her a lot of relaxing time and allow her to think. Kendra Littleghost Moros Lavo Price She held some papers in her hand, another hand on her hip as she skim them quietly. A lot had happen since she had arrived back to her home, yet she picked to return to Weybrook in other means. The Mane wolf stares at the city before heading into it, her hands in the pocket of her jacket, her eyes just skimming. She was hoping to find a library and possibly read why folklore or other interesting tales that Weybrook had. Education was something Weybrook was popular for. As such, it has some of the largest libraries on Mobius. There was always at least one library for every four square miles. So, the Mane wolf gone into one of the Libraries she first comes across, her eyes skimming a bit as she walks into the place. She was going to have fun exploring it seems. Speed Man Speed Man had gotten a distress call about the aftermath of the "Christmas Massacre". Not knowing what it was or how it happened he decided to do some research on where it happened and how. His findings led him to one single place: Weybrook. Deciding to check the place out he teleported over to the outskirts of Weybrook. "This is the right place alright" he said. Calmly walking in he saw some cops glaring at him. "This massacre must've been pretty bad if there's this many cops around. They're also more tense than they should be," he mumbled. "Well I better find a place to stay while I'm here." He then bought a room and went on his way. Mars Hellervein Triplets LIVIC Xavek Xavek sneered, here he was.. Back at this city; the very same one that heaped upon him trouble upon trouble with no veritable end in sight.. In short, he hated this place; though he got the data from the TECH group he was so fervently interested in acquiring and wasted no time pouring through it all like a nerd in a sci-fi convention. "Again.. Business calls.." He mumbled, having taken on a holographical human disguise to blend in easier as he approached the city limits. Chapter 2 (closed) Chaotic Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays